Unknown No More
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: Five years can change a person, but to what extent will you change your life? Warning: rating may change.
1. Default Chapter

** Unknown No More**

**by Rei ^death^ Himura**

Disclaimer: Characters and lyrics belong to their respective owners: Nobuyuki Anzai and Linkin Park.

***

_ It starts with one thing   
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time_

_ ~ In the End by Linkin Park_

**_ Five years ago..._**

She had to run, anywhere. As long as it wasn't there. Far away from them, from him. Far away from the voices of mockery that harangued her constantly. No, she couldn't remain. She couldn't let them tear away at her conscience, at her self-preservation. She had to flee.

But where?

'Anywhere...'

She would make it, somehow. She'd fade away from the shell of the person she once was. The body language, the vocal nuance, the way she dressed. Anything. She couldn't bear it, knowing that being her usual self was what got her into such a position.

'You can never return.'

Like I want to.

And she fled...

**_ Present..._**

"Miss Skye? Miss Skye? Are you with me?" The violet-haired female jerked from her reverie and looked up to find her partner watching her with a worried look on her pixie-like face. Carly heaved a sigh of relief at finally bringing her senior, friend, partner and mentor back to planet earth. Lately her friend had been spacing out more often than it was usual. Normally it was just for a few minutes, and then she'd shake it off and concentrated on her work. Lately it had been getting longer. 

Today it lasted for more than half an hour. And unless she got out of her wonderland thoughts, they wouldn't complete the paperwork that had to be handed in by the end of the day.

"Sorry Carly. Too many things on my mind." Skye Ren smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. She seated upright in her leather chair and proceeded to tackle the paperwork in front of her. Carly watched her surreptiously before returning to her own batch. A moment later she heard Skye sigh and then get out of her seat and head towards the coffee room. Humming the tune of 'Once Upon a December' from the soundtrack of Anastasia, she focused on her work.

*

The flashbacks were getting frequent. Memories of long ago, a past she worked so hard to get rid of. Yet she couldn't help wondering how they were, the whole lot of them. Childish antics lit up the ghost of a smile upon her Oriental features. Images of a young girl with a talking toy fox flashed by, accompanied by a runty-looking boy who grinned fangedly at her.

Then there was the image of him. The image she had so desperately tried to blank away, yet it persisted her every attempt to thwart. It taunted her night and day, feeding her recollections and memoirs.

In her mind, Skye wondered absently how and why she got here - the hustle and bustle of New York City as one of NYCPD's top homicide detective. Of course Skye had never began as Skye to begin with. The dark violet hair that was once cut tomboyishly now hung to her waist in a thick braid. The white strip of cloth that formally served as a headband was now replaced by designer shades that sat askew on the top of her head.

The only piece of normalcy was the odd-looking bracelet that she constantly wore on her right hand. Object of speculation amongst her peers.

It was the only thing that kept Skye from truly alienating her old self. The only thing that proved that underneath the cocky and sardonic exterior, lay the girl who was once known as Fuuko Kirisawa.

*

"Another court trial? But sir! I'm a detective, I don't go around sitting in some wooden booth and explaining the wonders of the criminal mind to a group of people who have better things to do than watch my lips move." Skye protested.

"There are other people who're more suited to the job. What about MacPherson? Tydel? Carly can go in my place. She was on the case too!" She added convincingly. The burly ale who sat behind the mahogany desk was unperturbed. Fabel Johnson, known for his dry humour and soft spot for cheese bagels, merely cast Skye a steely gaze.

"Oh come on. I was _so_ ready to head out to the Bahamas for that long needed vacation you said I should have taken _years_ ago." No response, an eyebrow arched however. Carly smiled into her palm and hid the playful glint in her eyes. It was nice working with Miss Skye, even if it had only been a few months. She admired the detective's unorthodox way of pursuing a case. Despite the lazy and laidback attitude she projected, she was dedicated to her work. Often Carly saw the determined look in Skye's eyes, the sudden chillness of her voice when addressing suspects. She could switch from being bitchy bad cop, to sensitive comforter in the blink of an eye.

And yet she could still maintain a charming wit, humour and persona. Even when all around them existed the politically-corrupted world.

"Oh but Miss Skyes, they need the person who did the case to come up to the witness podium herself. Your help and insight would prove valuable in convicting a man suspected of murdering his sister's husband and children."

The husband and the children? Skye turned around sharply, her mood changing swiftly. The vacation could wait, once again, until they set the heartless bastard behind bars.

"Fine then. Carly, get my suit from the cleaners this evening. We'll go through the notes after dinner. Chinese sound good?" Fabel smiled. Strange how the human mind worked. He didn't even have to open his mouth. He watched as the detective and her assistant exited his office and turned around in his swivel chair to attend again to his yet-uneaten bagel.

"Aahh..." He sighed. And that, was that.

*

"But you can't go to court dressed like that!" Toast dangling between coral-painted lips, Skyes battled with a ratty trainer that refused to allow passage to her feet. She gave up, took the toast from her mouth and mouthed a 'why?' Carly gasped.

"It's a formal court! You have to respect and apply the proper decorum!"

"Oh come on. We're only needed in there for five minutes. And I don't intend to wear a stiff crummy suit for five minutes worth of fame in the witness seat. Come on or we'll be late."

"But Miss Skyes!" No use fighting with the boss once her mind was made up. Carly sighed and shook her head, straightening the creme business suit she'd chosen before heading to her partner's apartment that was a few stops from the department. Oh well... let's just the defendant wasn't those type who enjoyed cross-examining and beating about the bush instead of getting on to the topic.

*

"Are you implying that it could have been anyone who had broken into the apartment?" Oh he was greasy... Skyes thought. From oil-slicked black hair to poxy face to smartly shined shoes. She smirked, watching the defendant walk around like an ostrich, trying to convince the jury that it could have been anyone who entered the apartment of Mrs Martha Sternsbury and killed both husband and daughter on the night of July the fifteenth. 'Wait till I deliver my coup de tat...' she thought to herself and waited for the slick lawyer to focus his attention back onto her.

From beyond the group of audience, a pair of icy blue eyes locked onto the laidback figure in the witness' podium. Silvery white hair glinted in the sunlight that slivered in from the panelled windows, yet it did not catch the attention of the occupant of the seat. In fact, it seemed her eyes were glued to the defendant, observing and filing away every move he made. 

"May I add something your honour?" The judge looked down questioningly at the witness.

"What is it?"

"The defendant is merely toying around with the simple idea that it could have been anyone. But if he had seen the report that sits blatantly upon his desk, he would have noted that the convicted was there at the time of the break-in and subsequently the murder." The defendant' jaw clearly dropped and he glanced from witness to the judge. The judge frowned, realisation dawning and then he dismissed the defendant and called back the prosecutor.

The prosecutor, a sharp middle-aged female grinned at the detective. Skyes nodded back.

"So then Detective Skyes, can you please relate to us the incidents that happened on the night of July the fifteenth?" And on it droned.

*

She sighed and slumped in the plastic grey chair outside the courtroom.

"Ne Carly... you said it was only five minutes." She muttered, eyes shut and arms hooked behind the chair. Carly smiled and shook her head. She was slightly amused at the Oriental accent that clung on to Skyes's vocalization when she was peaked.

"Actually, it was you who said it in Mr Johnson's office." The detective pouted and then leaned her head back. Her partner went off to get them refreshments yet returned quicker with a slightly excited look on her face.

"What is it?"

"There's a man to see you."

"A fan? Wow. That was quick." She grinned and Carly scowled disapprovingly. She turned sideways and signaled for someone hiding behind a pillar to approach them. Skyes shut her eyes for a brief moment, took a deep breath and opened them.

She froze.

The man smiled, cold and sharp.

Carly noted the horrifyingly distressed look on her partner's face and frowned. 'What now?'

"A pleasure to finally seeing you-"

"Mikagami?"

"Kirisawa."

_ All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when  
  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me (in the end)  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I  
  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know (2x) _

_ I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_


	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown No More**

**by Rei ^death^ Himura**

Disclaimer: Characters and lyrics belong to their respective owners: Nobuyuki Anzai and Nelly Furtado.

***

_**It's getting so lonely inside this bed**_ _**Don't know if I should lick my wounds or say woe is me instead**_ _**There's an aching inside my head**_ _**It's telling me I'm better off alone**_ _**But after midnight, morning will come**_ _**And the day will see if you will get some**_ **_~ Turn off the Lights by Nelly Furtado_**

"You know him?" Carly gaped, watching the scene between friend and stranger. At least she thought it was a stranger. She saw Skye's face pale slightly and then a mask of feigned ignorance being slipped on. Wait, did he say something about Kirisawa?

Without turning to face her, Skye or Kirisawa as we all know, asked her partner to meet her back at the station at 1700 hours. Present time check: 1245. There was a little protest from the younger female but the sharp glare that suddenly came her way had her scuttling off in a hurry. Fuuko turned back to glare (and glower) at Mikagami.

"How did you find me?" It was so much as a command, as it were a simple and seemingly harmless question. Mikagami merely smirked, a coolly confidant expression that belied nothing of what he truly thought and felt at the moment.

"There is this phrase Kirisawa; you can run, but you cannot hide."

"And then there's this other phrase: Burning all my bridges." They eyed each other, both noting the difference that had come across each individual. Mikagami in a smart and straight cut black Armani suit, his silky mane of silvery white hair gleaming as it trailed down his back, pulled back into its customary ponytail. His facial features hadn't changed so much. Age had made him appear much more masculine than feminine, thus effectively making a woman swoon when she was within a two foot radius of him.

Fuuko, on the other hand, had changed visibly. The length and style of her hair had changed. Her attire still seemed to be on the manly side, but there were feminine touches and effort made here and there. The stance she'd taken was casual, one arm upon a hip covered by a checkered long-sleeved shirt that had been tied haphazardly on her waist whilst the other lay akimbo; one eyebrow was raised accusatorily in question. Mikagami merely had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his suit, eyeing her skeptically before they began the second round of blame, insults and accusations.

"What do you want?"

"Just informing you that I'll be with you on your next case." He started to walk away but stopped short when a hand grasped the sleeve of his suit. He turned, Fuuko's face shadowed by the long and heavyset bangs that she still sported.

"You didn't answer my question." Smirking, Mikagami extricated himself from Fuuko's grasp.

"You don't run away from old lovers too easily." And he left.

*

Fucking bastard. What the hell was he doing in New York? Or in this continent for the matter? 

Fuuko stormed about in her apartment. She'd detoured back to the headquarters and confronted Fabel. The man couldn't do much he'd claimed. The Japan government had a dangerous convict being held court on American soil. He had accidentally let slip that one of his detectives was a native from the land and offered her services to the government. In the meantime, they'd send one of their own along to help.

"How coincidental." She spat out bitterly and slumped onto her leather couch, one hand gripping her beer can with sudden ferocity that one would fear it break and explode if pushed further to its limits. At the exact moment when the can should have skyrocketed to her ceiling, the doorbell rang. Grunting and cursing, Fuuko got up and yanked the door open, ready to scream profanities at the person who stood on the other side. Her lips stopped short of uttering a word when she saw Carly; confused, she let her partner in.

"Er... I said 1700, not," Fuuko glanced at her Euro clock plastered to the wall. "Not even 1500." Carly glanced at her, a look cold and utterly uncharacteristics.

"You lied to me."

"Oh for God's sakes. How could I possibly even lie to you?"

"Your name. Your not Skye Sakazaki are you?" Fuuko looked away.

"No. But it doesn't matter does it? It's just a name."

"A partnership is based on trust and honesty." Fuuko laughed bitterly and flung the beer can in the direction of her kitchen. She didn't hear it crash against the smooth formica of the cupboard.

"You've known me for only seven months and you think I have every right to tell every little detail of my life? I am not a person's property. I do not answer to anyone. Correction: I don't **need** anyone. Sorry to be the one to break it to you Carly, but you're too fucking naive." Another laughed and the dark-haired beauty retreated to her couch, her face dark and broody. She'd touch a raw nerve, Carly mused. She stepped forward, but was halted a slender arm.

"Please... just leave me."

"I'm sorry..." She didn't know what to call her. By the real name? Or the given alias that she'd known for those two hundred and ten days? She banked on the alias given, thinking it was even safer territory. Fuuko filed away her doubt.

"Kirisawa."

"Huh?"

"My real name is Fuuko Kirisawa. I didn't grow up in the States as presumably stated in my profile. I was born and raised in Sapporo, Japan. I went to elementary and then high school there. Apparently in my first year of university, I decided to high-tail it and come to the States. I filled in work initially as a precinct rookie, but I had my first taste of the detective work of a homicide specialist after the Krennburg case. A few years of slogging hell, here I am. Where I've always wanted to be." Silence. Carly nodded her head, unsure how else to react yet understanding that Fuuko had filled in the gap that lacked in their partnership. 

You tell all. You know all. You bond together after that. Why else do partners sometimes stay together even after a decade? Never tired of seeing each other's face, always being there for one another. Carly smiled and then vanished to Fuuko's kitchen, the latter merely sat there, head cradled in the palms of her hands. Silently lamenting the twisted turn her life had suddenly taken.

Carly emerged a while later, grinning and thrusted a beer can in Fuuko's hand.

"To renewed partnership. To a dumb and naive blond for a partner. And to a kick-ass detective from Japan." It made Fuuko smile. Really, it sounded lame and corny... yet so right.

"You're not dumb. Just naive. We could rectify that." Carly sighed dramatically.

"That's what partners are for I guess." She sobered and lowered her can.

"Is it safe to broach the topic of the perfect male specimen earlier today?" Fuuko got up and paced the room, walked over to the balcony and leaned on the railing. A slow breeze toyed with the stray tendrils of violet hair that had escaped her braid. Her apartment overlooked the Central Park and she watched couples milling about and the sound of voices and laughter intermingling with one another.

"Just a bad reminder from my past."

"Oh." They'd leave it at that. 

*

He found her. He couldn't believe it, but after five fucking years of turning stones and earth, he'd finally found her. Oh yeah right, burned her bridges. You don't burn your bridge with Tokiya Mikagami. You wouldn't even dare. But she'd gone and do it didn't she? And it was all his fault. 

He drove her away.

Five years.

And it was just a stupid fling too.

It wasn't even his fault. He was waylaid and ambushed by an ardent admirer and things got out of hand. He was male, or did she forgot. Yet he couldn't help blaming himself that for that brief moment of time, he'd lost the calm control he was so proud of having.

_Fool..._

In the other room, his companion cursed when his toe hit the bedpost. A young adolescent with rueful chocolate-brown eyes and unruly hair that couldn't be tamed even with the fiercest of hair gel and mousse. Kaoru Koganei let out a sharp yelp and then cursed in an undertone. Mikagami-niichan would berate him for that and then Yanagi-neechan would be told and oh brother, it'd be one long lecture on the use of proper words and all that rubbish.

"Dammit!" He flopped down onto the bed, still furious at being dragged from his comfortable dormitory in Osaka and yanked along with niichan to America. Sure he'd get to see a whole load of American chicks and understand the function of the judiciary system as he helped Mikagmi-niichan as his assistant. But couldn't that man at **least** have waited till after his graduation?

He sighed and leaned forward to unlace his sneakers. His thoughts strayed to the adopted brother who moped outside in the living room of their paid-for apartment. Fuuko was here. And that news irritated the hell out of Mikagami. He knew that five years before they were very chummy: spending time with each other after classes, going out for movies and dinner. She stayed over at his house a lot that even Ganko-chan complained that she was being ignored.

"Heh... lovers in love." He bent forward to untie his laces, thoughts still stuck on the duo. When was it that everything changed? Was it with the exchange student from Canada? She sure was hanging around with niichan a lot. Of course, Fuuko was with them most of the time as well. They hit it off as a closely-knitted group of friends.

He paused. Yet wasn't it exactly because of that? The girl, what was her name again? Anna? Yeah. She was demanding a lot of niichan's time; always asking him to bring her places. Educational purposes she'd said, yet he'd heard from the rest that niichan had actually brought her out on a date, or dates. Then there was that night and bwam, Fuuko left.

Fuuko... he never called her neechan. Of course, there were many reasons to that. He saw her as a goddess, a warrior princess, a woman who'd never backed down even if the odds were against her. She was vibrant, lively and always there should you need a shoulder to lean on. She was his mentor strange as it sounded, in Geography. Thanks to her, he'd gained an impossibly good grade. He liked her, no. He loved her. It was wrong he knew, but how could one not love such an exuisite angel?

And it was niichan's fault he drove her away.

He'd dreamed of being the one to console her, to have her lay her head upon his shoulder, have him soothe and comfort her. Did it matter that she was three years older? What did age matter anyway? Niichan did a bad job of taking care of her, so now it was his turn. He'd keep Fuuko with him, he'd never let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown No More** by_ Rei ^death^ Himura_

Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me.

***

"Err... Miss Fuuko."

"Just Fuuko. Geez Carly, I've known you for seven months, you could knock it off."

"Oops. Sorry. Mi-Fuuko then. Did Johnson know who you are? I mean... I'm sure he would have done background checks or something." The duo paused at the elevator and waited as it descended from the twentieth floor. Fuuko, decked out in simple shirt, jeans and combat boots whereas Carly wore a one-piece suit. She looked much suited to be a prosecutor than a homicide agent. Fuuko grinned.

"Ahh... you see. Johnson was the one who helped me. Of course, I just twisted my problem a little bit." She didn't want to add the fact that her unknown benefactor and pseudo-godfather was the one who arranged things for her. Carly nodded her ehad thoughtfully side-stepped to allow the passengers out before stepping. Fuuko did the same, greetings familiar faces and then leaned against the metal railing. Just as the door was about to close, a hand stopped.

"Hey, go and wait for your own lift!" Fuuko snapped. The doors opened, her lips set into a thin line. Then her eyes widened.

"Kaoru-chan?"

*

What was it with Fuuko that she seemed to know cute and good-looking guys? Carly mused. She trailed behind the excited duo who babbled all the way from lobby to the thirtieth floor. _He doesn't look much older than seventeen or eighteen at the most._ As the pair walked along in front, Fuuko's partner lapsed into reverie behind.

"Oh... I see. You're here to help him. But what about Univeristy?" Kaoru grinned, head giddy with the fact that here he was, standing face-to-face with his object of admiration.

"I finished. I was going to graduate in a few days time, which would have been tomorrow. But niichan did some arranging and I graduated a week early and voila! I'm here." She ruffled his hair and then paused before entering the homicide section.

"Geez. Forgot my manners again. Kaoru, meet Carly my assistant. Carly, this is my friend Kaoru from Japan." They shook hands, Carly blushing slightly as Kaoru grinned fangedly at her. Introductions done, Fuuko pushed the doors open and welcomed the stale aroma of coffee, doughnuts and plain bagels that the department reeked off. She was about to head over to Johnson's office when a familiar figure stepped into her path.

"Morning Tyriel."

"Morning my darling. How are things today? And ooh... who's that hunk behind you?" Fuuko chuckled and shook her head. Tyriel was a gay officer who did his job efficiently and with the same dogged determination as the rest did in the department. Clad in a cashmere sweater and khaki pants, he eyed the stranger behind Fuuko. He had a pretty boy face that had many women swooning at his feet, pity that he too would swoon with them if he saw himself as a delectable piece of meat.

"I'm fine. This is my friend, Kaoru." They shook hands. Just then Johnson stepped out of his office and beckoned the trio to come in. Tyriel moved away, eyes lingering appreciatively over Kaoru before heading back to his desk to work.

"Wow. He's cool." Kaoru whispered. Fuuko merely smiled.

"He's an angel. Now come along, I'm not sure if _he_ told you about Johnson - the department boss."

*

Mikagami was waiting for them - in a polo shirt beneath a v-necked jumper and casual jeans. He eyed her coolly as she sat down and then turned to face Johnson.

"Okay. The Japan Bureau sent you, Mr. Mikagami, so that you could apprehend Yamaguchi Touya and bring him back to Japan for trial. So we have Miss Kirisawa here to help you out. Yamaguchi was last seen at a warehouse on 54th avenue. Witnesses say he was dealing drugs there. We dispatched a team earlier but we found nothing that said so. Although what they did found was just a small portion of white powder. Opium. So now we confirm that Yamaguchi's dealing drugs. Here are the folders, take time to go through. You'll be working together and I hope there aren't going to be any problems with this arrangement. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to head on down to court." It was a sort briefing, Mikagami, Fuuko, Carly and Kaoru ushered out and then Johnson heading off to the courtroom that was across the road.

They headed over to the lounge where they could better discuss strategies and plans.

"Hmm... You know, the only way we can nail this fella down is if we go incognito and whack him upstyle." Mikagmi raised an eyebrow at Fuuko's suggestion, taking note of the way she crossed her long slender legs and the knitted eyebrows as eyes glanced through the few pieces of paper within the folders. Carly was bent at the waist reading over her shoulder, hand on either side of Fuuko.

"You're right. You have to mingle with the Underworld. He's possibly already on guard, knowing that the cops are on his tail. But this is strange; we're homicide specialists not the narcs. Why do we have to-" Carly paused as Fuuko pointed her finger at a statement.

_Suspect has murdered 14 people as of date. Each time leaving behind an ace of spades from a simple playing deck. _

"Ace of spade?" Kaoru pondered aloud. Why did it sound so familiar?

"Oh." Carly muttered. 

"That's a lot of people."

"Yeah."

"So? Everyone agrees to this?" Fuuko's eyes were locked on to Mikagami's waiting for his approval. Heck, she didn't need his approval, she could just go head-on and it would have come out the same. But no... she had to work with him. The one person whom shed happily rip his gonads out and feed it to the precinct dogs. He inclined his head slightly in a half-nod and she snapped the folder shut.

"Alright then. Let's get moving."

*

"Err... Fuuko, are you sure about this? He's killed 14 people."

"Which is why the homicide people are on it. C'mon and help me here Carly, I've forgotten how to wear these things." Carly blushed as she walked into Fuuko's room, the occupant wearing a black lacy bra and underwear. She was trying to put on a corset and was cursing under her breath trying to lace it up.

"Oh come here. I'll help you."

"Thanks."

"Are you sure this is necessary? I mean... we should be working on the case and getting ready to infiltrate the Underworld. But we're going to a ball?"

"A gala. Or something of that sort. Geez, was I the only paying attention reading the folder? Yamaguchi is well-known in the Underworld. He's well-established and apart from the blemish of murdering people to appease his psychotic brain, he's well-respected there."

"The ball? Or gala?"

"I know a friend there who could pass along some information. Plus, we're here to masquerade as equally wealthy and well-established Underworld dark ladies."

"Or lords."

"Whatever. Ouch. Are you done?"

"Almost. There."

"Urgh, this was one of the reasons why I completely swore off the family business. All these stupid galas and balls, wearing constricting clothing of which I would faint five minutes after getting my fat body in it."

"You're not fat." Carly protested. Fuuko snorted and then adjusted the ruffled skirt. Her face was slightly flushed, she didn't need that much make-up, just eye-shadow here and there and lipstick. Done. Her hair could just be easily pulled back into a simple French twist. No fuss. She turned to face Carly, holding her arms open so that her partner could critique and comment.

"How is it?"

"Spectacular."

"Haha. You look amazing." Carly blushed at her simple silk lavender gown, courtesy of the Japan Bureau. It was held up by a lot of straps that criss-crossed down her back. Her arms were encased in matching silk gloves and her short paige-boy hair was swept to the side by glittering hair clips.

"You mentioned family business..."

"Oh. That. My father dealt with shipping and trade. They all don't know it of course, I lived with my guardian." Carly was tempted to ask who _they_ were but kept silent.

"So yeah. Everytime he had to attend these stupid galas and balls and if my mother wasn't feeling well, I'd have to go in her place. Ergh, you can imagine the atmosphere there. Racked to the nineties with snotty factor. That's why I lived with my guardian. She hates those things with a passion as well. Done. Let's go."

"Wait. Weren't we supposed to be waiting for them?"

"We'll meet them at the lobby. No come on, I need to do some last-minute checking." She glided into the living room, apparently because of their strategy to infiltrate the Underworld in such a way, they're living situations were changed and altered. Both detectives and assistants were booked into New York's most prestigious hotel. All expenses paid by both the department and by the Bureau. Fuuko walked to a case that lined the floor of the living room and snapped it open. Inside it was a Colt with which she slid into the holster at her thigh. A knife was strapped to the other thigh.


End file.
